


Ill change this later

by stinkyegg



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stinkyegg/pseuds/stinkyegg
Summary: Wow I love me some JJParentsJJPapasJJPapisJJPplease help there's a flea on me





	1. Chapter 1

Jaebum throws geese at Jinyoung.  
Jinyoung files for a divorce.  
"But what about the kids Jinyoung?"  
"You can keep those little shits"

They make up later and cuddle in bed while the kids are still butthurt about being called little shits.


	2. Story time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambam was forgotten by Jinyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the first chapter when I was sleep deprived.

Jinyoung and Bambam were on the way home from the grocery store. They were eating street food for a week straight and decided it was time to eat healthier for a few days.   
Jinyoung noticed that the gas was leaning towards the red, blinking sign. He sighed because who the gosh diddly darn wants to pay for gas? He drove to the gas station and asked Bambam to go in and pay for the gas.  
"I swear to God if you buy something else with hard earned money, I'm going to shove this fuel tank up your ass. Got it?"  
"Mom, calm down. I won't buy anything okay?"   
Bambam went out and began to walk toward the door while Jinyoung filled his cars tank. He went inside the car, started the engine, and drove off.   
After Bambam payed, he walked towards the tank they had stopped at. Noticing the car was gone he decided to call Jinyoung.   
"Hello, who is it? I'm in the middle of driving."  
"MOM YOU FUCKING LEFT ME AT THE STATION"  
"Good, stay there."  
"I'm going to tell dad." Bambam says, smirking.  
"For Unlawful Carnal Knowledge you."   
Jinyoung hangs up and does a sharp, illegal U-turn and races down to the gas station, little over two miles away.   
When he got there, Bambam was holding two bags of snacks.   
"Thanks for the snacks, mother."


	3. March 30, 2007  - Update on Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum is 23, Jinyoung is 22  
> An entry of Jaebum's diary from early 2007.

March 30, 2007  
To my future family,  
It was tough, living in a country filled to the brim with homophobic people, homophobic leaders, homophobic laws. Just being in a relationship with the same sex can cost you your job, your social life, and even your family. I moved to America, “The Land of Opportunity,” to make my own family, to live my own life and not somebody else's. I'm happy here, I'm finally able to marry my, sorry for the lack of words, precious boyfriend of ten years. I love him to death. I'm planning on asking him tomorrow, I'm pretty excited since I'm 99.9999% sure of what he'll say, but there's also that .0001% that he will say no. Guess I'm just rambling at this point…  
The adoption process is long, but after the long haul, we are headed to Heartsent Adoptions in a few weeks to adopt a six year old named Mark Tuan! Oh jeez , I really do hope he likes it here at our home. I hope he feels safe and loved. How do you think he'll like his pancakes? When we met him saw home two years ago, he was so precious and cute.  So much is happening in so little time!!

\- Sincerely your future dad, Im Jaebum

 

March 31, 2007  
So I asked Jinyoung on a date, I even missed my classes today. I haven't missed a day in this semester until today. We went to get breakfast at McDonald's 'cuz I'm on that $10 budget..haha Anyways, we had a good breakfast and then went to the park and strolled around, I thought of how we would do the walk-in-the-park when we're like eighty years. That's nice. After minutes of walking, we settled on a bench and watched people walk their dogs. (I might have pet a few, dogs are precious.) We headed home because Prince Jinyoung was tired and sweaty. When we arrived, I stopped him before getting into the shower, kneeled, and proposed. Didn't help that he was already naked with his ding-a-ling all up in my face, but he said yes. HE SAID YES I'M STILL CRYING! I am the snake in his boot ;) I'm never gonna give him up. Let's start our Park-Im journey, baby! 


	4. the diary has been located

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae finds Jaebum's diary.

As Youngjae was trying to look for a pen in his parents' room, he found a worn out book. As the saying goes, curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back. Youngjae opened the book and read a few pages. 'March 30, 2007 To my future family' He gasped, he ran into the living room.  
"MOM, GUYS, HAHA LOOKS WHAT I'VE FOUND" Youngjae waves the book wildly, shaking all the loose dust everywhere.   
"Let me see!!!" Jackson sneezes so all he shout is, "LE-" Yugyeom pushes him aside and grabs the book and opens the page and begins to read aloud so everyone can hear. Once he finished, Bambam and Jackson were tearing up while Jinyoung attempted to snatch the book out of his hands.   
"Your father is going to be angry with you, give it here!"  
Yugyeom kept on tossing it to his brothers. Finally, Jaebum came and took the book away, red faced. He was silent, staring down at the familiar book.   
A few minutes passed before Youngjae spoke up,"Hey dad, welcome home. How was the drive back? Look at that sky! Wow! Nice weather we-" Bambam slapped his hand down on his brother's mouth, preventing him from speaking.   
Jaebum smiled, "Well you found my diary from 20 years ago,bye." He says and begins to walk away before Yugyeom run in front of his dad like he had to tell him his dying with.  
"Wait dad...you and mom....are gay...?"   
Everyone was silent.  
"Shut up, Yugyeom"


End file.
